This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
It has become increasingly common for vehicle passengers to view videos and/or other media content on a mobile device (e.g., a tablet computer or an e-reader device) while riding in a vehicle. Brackets have been developed that hold the mobile device in place for hands-free viewing. Such brackets are often cumbersome to use. That is, it can be difficult to manipulate the bracket in order to attach the mobile device to the bracket. Also, mobile devices are often inadequately secured by such conventional brackets, which can result in the mobile device falling out of the bracket while the vehicle is moving. Furthermore, conventional brackets are often aesthetically unpleasing and can be a nuisance to vehicle occupants when the mobile device is not in use. Therefore, the present disclosure provides a mobile-device holder and a vehicle seat that solves the above problems.